workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Notes (Beginning, and up to TRoHP)
__TOC__ Links and Notes https://www.mesacc.edu/~paoih30491/PointofView.html https://www.mesacc.edu/~paoih30491/WritingStyle.html#spoken https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_salads http://www.enchantedlearning.com/grammar/contractions/list.shtml http://writing.wisc.edu/Handbook/Semicolons.html http://geology.com/world/world-map.shtml http://www.worldatlas.com/webimage/countrys/melargez.htm http://www.icr.org/article/darwins-influence-ruthless-laissez-faire-capitalis/ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Social_Darwinism http://personality-testing.info/tests/NPI/results.php?r=34,8,5,4,5,5,3,4 http://personality-testing.info/tests/SD3/results.php?s=3.6,3.8,2.9 https://en.wikibooks.org/wiki/Muggles'_Guide_to_Harry_Potter/Timeline https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Polymath http://www.whats-your-sign.com/cat-animal-symbolism.html --relating to harry's cat animagus' https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Serpent_(symbolism) --relating to harry's snake animagus. http://www.prehistoric-wildlife.com/species/t/titanoboa.html There-locations their-their time, car, property etc they're- they are Your is for objects/possessive : Your car You're is for people: You're a good person. where- Meaning - Where refers to a place and often asks a question. Where means "in which place" or "to which place." we're- we are were- Meaning - Were is the past tense of the verb are. 1st person POV: I, me, mine, myself, we, us, ours, ourselves I's in contractions are to be capitalized. except in variations of it In my perspective, you should hide plot points in plain sight. I've been hiding important plot points in subtle hints. ---- hogwarts term ends late june Ebony, or aspen wand wood. Pheonix Feather/** 11' Holly, with phoenix feather Ebony wood, and a Phoenix Feather, from Fawkes. Character Powers and Abilities Rit abilities: Magical mastery: Occlumency, Legilimency, Duelling. Dark Arts knowledge superior to Voldemort, absorbed his knowledge, skill, and experience in the future. Panmnesia, mistaken for Eidetic Memory. Legilimency- wandlessly and silently. Wandless magic- Capable of counter-jinxing/cursing etc, and legilimency, and summoning charms. Locking and unlocking doors. Can perform the homenum reveleio wandlessly and nonverbally. Can perform wandless feat beyond those of Dumbledore, Voldemort, Grindelwald, and Percival Graves. Can send a car flying across a street, with a wave of his hand. Extremely skilled in wandless magic. Can generate a forceful shockwave with a wave his hand that was able to tear apart the ground next to him and send the shredded pieces where his hand aims them at. Non-verbal magic- Can block jinxes nonverbally, can perform all magic non-verbally. Natural ability, has in first year due to having concept explained. Masteries: Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Arithmancy, Alchemy, Wandlore, Herbology, and History of Magic. Mastered blood magic, necromancy/animancy, rituals, runes, Scrying, Voodoo, and Soul Magic. Necromancy can control ghosts. Soul Magic can be used to manipulate souls, even relocating Horcruxes. Necromancy- Can create wights. Magical manipulation - Beyond normal wizard skill level.- Can negate magical attacks and spells. Soul Absorption, gains knowledge and skills, as well as the pure pagic from the soul. Can enhance strength to god-like levels, speed, enhance stamina and durability to god-like levels, but it burns power equivalent to Voldemort's per five hours. Can only enhance one by choice, to reduce power drain, can use souls to power the enhancement. **After sacrificing Hecate. Magic sense- refined to the point it can sense the equivalent a raindrop of water. Precision Control, can turn on/off at will. Can sense wards, spells and there nature. Can sense people through their magic and even memorize the feel. **Magical Self awareness: Full awareness of any magic placed on him; including that which was recently placed. It's obvious for them. Mage Sight- Ability to see magic. Animancy- can manipulate age, heal, can drain, hold, and transfer life-force. Can generate a magical aura for deflection, intimidation. It takes the form of green fire, eyes glow like supernovas, low level earthquakes can also be triggered, as well as storms. Can also suffocate and suppress the powers of others; even bringing them to their knees. Shamanism- Can control, trick or bargain with spirits, gods, exit, and return to the body at will. Chronomancy- capable of accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping time. Can even perform unlimited time-travel, even bringing armies with me. Can banish others back to their own time, or another time. Can send illusions through time and space. Can speed up time around people and rapidly age and kill them; even turning them to dust. Illusion- Can create masterful, believable illusions that can fool even the greatest masters. Photokinesis: From Iris in C31. Limited only by his imagination. Shadow Realm manipulation- insp by RS abil- A powerful, useful, but limited ability. Synthetic Obscurial- He would die, after having his mind break and after enduring horrific torture and dark magic designed to artificially create it. Shapeshifting- Mastered skill, can take the form of anything, dragons, phoenixes, humans, magical creatures. By Shaping one's body/cells to their optimal state, healing rapidly from any physical injury, and even maintain eternal youth. Can grow up to fifty feet tall. Can shrink down to one inch tall. After absorbing knowledge, skill, and experience from descendants of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades in Chap 15. done Acting- Can hide his true nature from everyone and is an amazing liar. Manipulation- Hadrian is Machiavellian, a High Mach. Can conjure a Patronus, can even add more power to increase it size to giant proportions. Patronus form of an Hungarian Horntail. Can choose if it's corporeal or not. Can do so, due to love. Enhanced Forging: Harry can build any kind of machine out of any kind of material, as well as animate it and make it do things to suit his needs. He can even do this absentmindedly, fiddling with parts and gears when nervous or thinking hard over something. Harry can make everything from fierce Automatons (most notably like, Talos and the Colchis Bulls) and even indestructible weapons to jewelry and entire palaces of unprecedented beauty. He can make objects like the bows and arrows of Apollo and Artemis, Orion's mechanical eyes, and human bodies. Animagus form of a Black Panther, with Green eyes. Owing to his stealthy nature. Can have multiple animagus forms/spirit animals. Animagus forms grant 40% extra strength, 10% for two cat forms, 20% for Titanoboa form. 30% extra speed and agility, greatly improved eyesight. 40% strength boost for dragon form, 10% for speed, 5% for agility. TOTAL: 80% strength. 40% Speed. 35% agility. Also has strength and durability of a giant and immense regeneration powers. Can lift 80k tons (as of C33). Can shrug off highcaliber bullets, falls from great heights, extreme temperatures and pressures, can survive the vacuum of space. Has basically limitless stamina. Can enhance his strength further; too over 100k tons for over 24 hours. Siberian Tiger- Eventually grows to be exceptionally large (847 lb) with an estimated length of 3.48 m (11.4 ft). Titanboa- 50ft long at full growth of Harry. 30ft at first. Ukrainian Ironbelly - After becoming the most magically powerful in home territory and realizing his ambition of dominance. *Dragons symbolize such character traits as dominance and ambition. Dragons prefer to live by their own rules and if left on their own, are usually successful. They are driven, unafraid of challenges, and willing to take risks. **Dragon - wisdom due to long lives and potent magic, royalty, Emperor, eternity, courage, strength, rain, Spring. Male Vigor and Fertility, also the symbol for The Emperor. Harry is average adult height at age 13, so his dragon form is 60 feet long. Dragon breath quickly burns up magic. Invisibility- Can make himself invisible without a cloak, wandlessly and non-verbally. Can read, write, and speak: English, German, Greek, Ancient Greek, Parseltongue, French, Spanish, Portugues, Maya, Quechua (Incan Empire Language), Latin, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, and fluently. Speaks Gobbledegook, Mermish, and Troll.<< Not durmstory. Certified Spell Creator- Created a Fiendfyre infused cutting curse. Telekinetic- Can even pull things from the outer atmosphere. Can pick up incredible weights, thousands of tons. Has a perfect combination of force, power, and control. Elemental- Can control fire, air, water, and earth. All mastered due to Chap 15 rituals. Familiar- Thunderbird Apparition- can apparate silently. Wand Versatility- Only when he becomes proficient at wandlore. Erebus--Magimagus form DP has black and gold plumage, along with golden beak and talons, green eyes. Its black feathers having a blackish glow while in light, its golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. Has black fire, all phoenix abilities, including the ability to instill courage in the hearts of the good. It can also strike fear in the hearts of its enemies, good or evil. Magimagus form does not have immortality, but has extreme healing abilities. ---- Spells from DLP ---- Warlocke Alapa Magnus/ Curtare/geld charm Spiritus Draconis/Dragon's Breath, charm Name: The Stoneflesh Curse --Incantation: Caro Marmoreus (flesh / marble-like) ---- DL Rostam Cruor Madidus/blood boiler InfernoCannon Vinculum/Pyramid Prison/pg3 Name: Mind Assualt -Incantation: Vindico Mens Hesuse Christe/roman bat wiz Concussus/The Concussion Curse/pg2 Amadan Vomica Cruor/Blood boiler, slow boils over 6 hours Aekiel Deo Dia Hapto/eff against vamps/dark crea, sens to holy spells, light ArseNick Impetus Maximus/almost indiscernible shimmering wall of force. Wandmovement:sideways slash lesser the width, more force Percutio Acidus/Melf's Acid arrow, 18th cent hitwiz, aim 4 eyes Ignis Capillus Inguen/sets fire to hair folliles Flammasectum/fire cutting curse Seratin Bateare ignus/creates iron ball covered in bright flames Marsupial/Anubis Rex Neroton Floga/Transfigured water into Greek Fire --MUST USE SOMETIME-- ---- Samuel Black Min of Mag Cremare-globe of fire around user. ---- PsychoSama Orgazmo-induces a violent, dramatic orgasm Crematora-Cremation Curse,is almost as deadly as the Killing Curse and is far more graphic and painful. On contact it effectively causes the target to spontaneously combust, dying an agonizing death that can last up to ten seconds and leaves only ashes behind. Disintegrata-Disintegration Curse -- Dark Syaoran--Catena-conjures metal chains The Dark Monarch/jap dark lord, ruled most of asia from jap, chi, koreas 2 bangladesh, cambodia/ Sabaki Mahou- Drain Magic- Drains magic and life of a weaker willed person. JAP language Eradico Mens Mentis- it means Destroy Mind. Vampa Lancia- Flaming Spear. Animare Salma- Animate Corpse. Noddwyd terra contremo (hex)- earthquake. same as ice storm. Terra Motus (curse) tempestas glacialis! - Ice Storm! dependant on the user's emotions at the time and power levels. can cause a lot of structural damage to buildings, etc. Animus Reddo Invalesco-convert soul into strength, destroys targeted soul and converts into magical strength. Patronus inflectus curis - transforms patronus into a spear. must maintain happy thought(s) could substitute curis(spear) with something else I'm sure. Custer St. Elmo's Fire/Holy Fire Corpo Santo pale green ghostly fire Gullible/Headmaster incantation: induco caelum necnon terra simul - Bring sky and earth together Causes a hail of meteors to strike the target area Ray Incendia Verbero-fire whip MrINBN Nihilus-nothing curse Appearance: A small black ball, much like a moving, negative Lumos. Causes the target to literally cease to exist. Nihilus breaks down the atomic and molecular bonds that keep all matter solid, resulting in a pile of dust where the target used to be. Soul Knowledge Absorption Ritual. The soul has a copy of the map for human bodies, mind, magic, body, and soul. This ritual transfers the knowledge, skill, and experience part to another. Also transfers Magical abilities such as Parseltongue, Seer abilities, Metamorphagus abilities, and animal communication abilities. Also grants benefits of rituals undertaken by horcux creator, without the negatives, and they can be repeated by main char. First draw a heptagram, then carve each rune at a point. Which point does not matter. Carve these runes: Kaunaz-fire, knowledge sowulo-Sun, Thunderbolt, Wheel of Power. uruz-Power, Primal Creative Force, Gateway. eiwaz-Death, Tree of Life, Dreaming, Mage. teiwaz-Masculine Gods, Warrior Rune. dagaz-Dawn, Intuition, light within. thurisaz-Protection, Polarity, Regeneration. Then drip seven drops of blood at each point. Then move the horcrux in the center, and stand in front of it. Then say "Potentiam tuam accipio, ut mihi." Meaning, I take your power as my own. sacrifice beings like giants, trolls, cheetahs and gain their strength speed or preferred trait. ---- philo stone 1 ounce vial Vive is defined as French for live or long life. sulphur vives: antioxidant to prevent chain reactions that damage cells Organosulfur compounds Methionine Cysteine********** sal amon-volc vents, burning coal seams, Fumarole https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrysopoeia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philosopher%27s_stone#Properties ^^And appearance section for silver creation Souls= prima materia, quintessence, or aether sals locket augments power of dark magic and requires less magic expenditure portkey to Salazar's Personal castle portkey to Chamber of Secrets, through wards. Detects and neutralizes poisons, truth serums, and love potions; and all enfeebling potions. Provides basic Occlumency ability as long as it's worn. ---- Albert -- Aristocratic and bright Cort -- Bold or wise counselor curtis -- A refined or accomplished person Fitzgerald -- Son of a powerful ruler WIZ EU: UK, including ALL of Ireland, France, Germany, Poland, Italy, Ukraine, Belarus, Finland, Norway, Sweden, Romania, Bulgaria, Denmark, Netherlands, Greece, Iceland, Belgium, Luxembourg, Portugal, Switzerland, Austria, Spain, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Estonia, Hungary, Latvia, Lithuania, Malta, Slovakia, and Slovenia. Wants Georgia as a member. add: india, pakistan, iran, afganistan, iraq, syria, turkey Adviks Dominion (DurmHarryStory): India, Pakistan, Iran, Afghanistan, Tajikstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, Kyrgyzstan, Aaron Wulf's: Israel, Syria, Jordan, Iraq, Turkey, Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, United Arab Emirates, Kuwait. Garcia's Spanish Empire: Spain, Portugal, Morocco, Western Sahara, Tunisia, Mauritania, Niger, Nigeria, Mali, and the nations below them. Cort Delacours: France, Germany, Italy, Denmark, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Slovenia, Austria, Liechtenstein, and the Czech Republic. Harry's Empire: United Kingdom, Ireland, Norway, Sweden, plot filler as bounty hunter, Dark Creature destroyer, Mercenary Hit Wizard, Executioner, Dragon killer, Auror for hire, and Vampire Hunter. troll hunter werewolf hunter graphorn Drag Liv is 16 sick-3 gall ea Dragon Blood 12 gall per pint Dragon hide make up a value Dragon heartstring Dragon egg Dragon milk Dragon dung Dragon claw Dragon meat Dragon Claw Ooze Erumpent horn Erumpent tail Exploding Fluid Unicorn hair 10 galls ea Unicorn horn 21-24 gall Jobberknoll feather 5 gall Wizengamot Chief Warlock, and Minister, to control Britain. peruvianvip tooth was over populated. HungHorntail 150 liters blood 3804 galls per drag 317 pints per liter 15850 galls refresh these counts for next story. Dark Faction has 2 votes. Parkinson, and Carrow. Grey Faction 18 votes. Greengrass, Davis, Black, Peverell, Slughorn, Potter, Abbott, Bones, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Greys will eventually have Slytherin, Gaunt Light Faction has 2 votes. Macmillan and Smith CW of Wizengamot. 1 vote, in addition to other lordship votes. Minister 1 vote. 24 other votes. ---- lord/ladyships --18 active/ 7 inactive Bones -- heir Susan Bones. L Greengrass -- Heir Daphne Greengrass. G Black -- Malfoy Lestrange Longbottom L Macmillan L Abbott L Slytherin Gryffindor Hufflepuff Smith L Gaunt Ravenclaw --inactive Potter L Peverell --inactive le Fay -Holds a seat in the french version of the wizengamot and english. Emerys --inactive Nott Davis G Parkinson D Carrow D Crouch G Slughorn G MIsc 1 set of goblin armor/ worth 500 galls each Animagus, animal communcation, and elemental abilities are merit based. Parseltongue, metamorphmagus, are innate bloodline abilities or absorbable. NA Animagus technique allows multiple forms, only register one. Immune to Animagagus reversal spell. Harry eventually learns to counter the killing curse. aegis shield and vengeance shield sex mag rituals- 15% gain if harry loses virginity to someone he doesn't love. thirty-percent if he makes love to someone that he loves, even after losing virginity. first is grey rit, second is light ritual. Further rituals can be performed. Harry can deflower someone he doesn't love and get a 7% power gain, if he loses virginity to someone he doesn't love, they get a 7% gain. 20% gain if they cannot ejaculate/orgasm in first ritual, b/c of destroyed and wasted innocence. Best if he waits till power grows further. If both ppl lose virginity and don't love each other, they get 15% gain and 7% gain after. if they don't orgasm, it's 20% and 7%. Can choose for only harry to get all the gains from rituals. the 30% is is 30% per person in the ritual. Dark sex mag rituals: involve incest; rape and then sacrificing victim to gain their magic. ^Never do dark sex rits, only mention existence of.^ Can sac a phoenix and get their abilities, including a version of their immortality. {reborn when killed, but not every year.} Best magic growth achieved before the age of forty, after that it's harder to build. Magic begins to weaken with advanced age and lack of use, but plenty of magical activity can keep it healthy and strong. Still has good growth potential up to age sixty. hour time diff from Norway and England weasley/prewetts banished from the ranks of noble houses for shameful behavior including using love potions. Line Theft, permit to keep family member and child, whored woman out for money, incurring the wrath of all families. Narvik, Norway ---durmstrang location Summer vacay end Aug 22, begins June 1st. Draco not showing up for duel, 1. Luci placing diary in cauldron and getting defeated, 2. Luci losing Dobby, 3. Can inflict damage to Crabbes too. claim basilisk corpse as Lord Slytherin or as spoils for House Potter. Seize Lockharts wealth, for his attempted assault of nobility. Horcruxes existence revealed to Harry, by Lord Arcturus Black, Harry was given the locket and cup, as well as a 5% percent of House Black's wealth to invest. Mentioned destroying three horcruxes as 3 defeats to acquire Houses Slytherin and Gaunt, must duel/win other claimants, if they contest. Arcturus Black supported and fought for Grindelwald, along with Charlus & Dorea Potter. Given book on magic sensing. Weasleys assaulting Harry- two years in Azkaban, per offense. Dumbledore mentally assaulting Harry, fifteen years in Azkaban. Possession of a dragon egg, five years in Azkaban. Trafficking dragon eggs, ten years. Smuggling, five years. Accessories to the crimes involved, ten years. use resurrection seal from spn wiki as a plot point. Be more creative w/ Transfig, use my imagination without limit. Conjure obstacles, ice, stone, concrete, wood animate statues and golems. create golems Acquire lordships, noble houses, their assets and family magic. Build up immense power and knowledge. Blood magic runes, basically enchanting the body and granting enhancements and ritual effects, unless runes are erased/healed/damaged. can use to substitute rituals or add on top of. Soul magic, like the above section in power section. And mere spells to relocate soul frags. can place souls into statues, and weave them into it as protectors. reality manipulation --- True Magic, and it's highest, most absolute form. Can even become immune to "unblockable" spells. Pure intent based magic to replicate unknown spells. illusion magic -effects mind and is focused on targeted minds. there intent decieves the person and their magics intent. IE victims belief becomes their reality. greater magic control means less wand movement blood fidelius can bind abilities too a bloodline. Hallows Elder Wand can only be won from someone of Peverell blood, by killing that person. Simply disarming/defeating will result in a disloyal wand that cannot even cast spells. Peverells can derive more benefits from it, a much greater power boost and a mental link with it. When someone tries using IT against it's Peverell blooded master, they lose some of their magic to the Peverell descendant. Wand makes a Peverell damn near invincible. Cannot harm a Peverell of superior power. Slowly stores magic from previous users, but not Peverells. Can only be damaged or destroyed by a Peverell, any other attempting to do so will lose even more power to it's master. Can be summoned to the holder's hand, from an unknown storage place, by the master of the wand. Can absorb ambient magic from the environment and help master recover faster, or enhance their magical power to a theoretically infinite degree. Resurrection Stone- Can summon tangible ghosts, shades, and wraiths; though, only by the Lord Peverell/The Master of Death. Can even summon people they had no relationship with, and learn from them. True Cloak of Invisibility- Can be bound to a Lord Peverell and his bloodline, when bound no harmful magic will harm the user. Wearing the cloak makes you unkillable, but you can age. Needs to be cleansed of foreign enchantments to attain greater powers: true invisibility to all things, unlike canon cloak. Even conceals magic of user, and their age. Can even shield against thieves downfall. Master of Death- Only dies when they desire, Hallows are bound and merged with them. The Wand greatly augments and improves cast spells, even more than the actual wand. User can defuse the wand from themself temporarily, but when disarmed it re-merges and they can re-absorb it at will. The Cloak grants invisibility to an infinite degree, but only as much as needed or desired. It also acts as the ultimate shield, no magic may harm them if they wish it to be so. The Stone allows the holder to recall anyone desired as a shade, and even learn from them. Can separate from the Hallows and allow the cycle to continue, but only of free will and can not be coerced in anyway whatsoever. MISC Continued duel wield wands. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Charitable_organization#Charity_regulating_bodies http://www.writedesignonline.com/assignments/masks/animalsymbolism.htm if harry becomes a DL, recruit ppl from nations and offer them leadership roles and more territory: IE for Israel, offer them Jordan, Syria, palestine, sinai, and Iraq. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/1/13/Middle_east.jpg http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/File:Divided-kingdom.JPG rob enemies until they're destitute, spy, and assassinate. Sacri Gregorovitch for knowledge and skills in wandlore? friday, october 30th at 6 o'clock, when beauxbatons and durmstrang arrive Black Manor wardstone: larger than Durmstrangs and Hogwarts combined. More than Magus lvl ward Potter Manor wardstone: Hogwarts sized. Abegg family home wardstone: could handle Mage-level wards. Abegg Castle wardstone: Could handle tier three mage wards, but not Archmage-level wards. Order of Power Form a group of powerful magicals. Order of Power? Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, Cort Delacour, Hadrian Potter, Charlus and Dorea Potter, Advik Patil, Augusta Longbottom, Alexander Greengrass, Aaron Wulf (Israel), Damian Garcia (Spain), Nysa and Perseus White. other unnamed ppl. POTENTIAL RECRUITS: Warlocks: Sorcerers: Grand Sorcerers: Mongolia rep, Augusta Longbottom, Alexander Greengrass, South Korea rep, Babajide Akingbade Mages: Archmages: China Rep, Aaron Wulf, Damian Garcia, Cort Delacour, Magus: Harry Potter (Now LOM T2), Advik Patil (T-1), Nysa White (T-3/C32), Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, James Potter Jr., Lily and James Potter, Charlus and Dorea Potter, Fleur Delacour (C32), Former Members: Davi Bitencourt, Alejandro Abreu (Both killed by HP see C31), Aleksander Vann (Killed by HP see C31), MISC Continued https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chrysopoeia ---for funding Crossbreed Basilisks and Horned Serpants, maybe even with Sea Serpents. JRP's animagus forms: A Lion, Haast's Eagle, Moose. Pass Grades: Master Journeyman Apprentice Fail grades: Troll Squib muggle Teacher/Student details Student Names---- 6M/6F *Charles Burke --M-- Son of Burke, of Borgin and Burkes. *Alphonse Rowle --M-- *Agnes Yaxley --F-- *Isabella Selwyn --F-- *Arnaut Rosier --M-- fourth year as of hps first year. *Calypso Rosier --be sure to specify I'm paying tribute to the story that inspired me. --F-- *Nysa White -- daughter of Perseus White. Metamorphagus --F-- *Adaleide Dolohov --daughter of Antonin Dolohov. --F-- *Adelina Rookwood --daughter of Augustus Rookwood --F-- *Bardolf Borgin --son of Borgin, of Borgin and Burkes.--M-- *Ajax Xanthopoulus --descendant of Mopsus-- family traffic forbidden materials. --M-- *Aindrea Aesalon — descendants of the first known Animagus. --M-- *Alexys Megalos --female, descendant of Herpo the Foul, claims descendance from Circe herself. *Abigail Abegg --Native American mother, german father. knows alt way to become animagus.--F- Megalos, Xanthopoulos, Aesalon, and Abegg families are pro Grindelwald. Alexys and her family were killed in chap 15. As is the Delacour family. Perseus White (Potions Master) - http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Regulus_Black Adalbert and Bathilda Abegg -Dark Arts Professors. Really Charlus and Dorea Potter. Professor Rosier, DA teacher again, after GOF plotline. Ivanova -Transfiguration --F-- Levski -Charms --M--